


Father Lucifer

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers for volume 7, thst's what I came up for a friend who's turning 23 today, what can I say I'm a terrible friend
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: Voltò la faccia nel cuscino, ma il sonno era passato.





	

Allo scoccare dei ventitré anni, molle di un sudore aspro che sapeva di mutilazione – perché i suoi compleanni dolevano gonfi come un arto fantasma – Subaru si svegliò di soprassalto, gli occhi come lucciole impazzite. L'aveva sognata, morbida e rotonda come un biscotto, mentre gli dava un bacio sulla fronte, angolosa come l'adolescente che sarebbe stata nei secoli dei secoli.  
Chiuse gli occhi, deglutendo. In un fremito di ciglia, si accorse che la sua metà, dentro di lui, si faceva sempre più rachitica, il suo peso di vendetta sempre più inconsistente. Voltò la faccia nel cuscino, ma il sonno era passato.

**Author's Note:**

> [12/02/2017, 22:32] A Frappi, giusto a pelo per il suo compleanno, per essere l'amica più adorabile e comprensiva di tutte. Forse la volevi un po' più allegra, ma hai chiesto alla fanwriter sbagliata X°DDDDD. Il titolo l'ho rubato a Tori Amos. [Ju](http://dusk.our-cross.net)~]


End file.
